fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Reise eines Helden/Kapitel 054
Coverstory2 „Gar seltsame Personen I“ III Leichtfüßig landete Adegod vor dem Van, der mit unveränderter Geschwindigkeit auf ihn zuraste. Adegod hob mit der Faust zum Schlag aus, der Van war nur noch wenige Zentimeter entfernt, die Verfolger waren schon siegesgewiss. Doch Adegod rammte seine Faust in die Front des Wagens. ------------------------------------------ Unsere Helden starrten Cornelius an, sein Aussehen war so bizarr, das die Piraten annahmen sie würden träumen. An Corns Hinterkopf befand sich ein weiterer Arm, der ihnen fröhlich zuwinkte, auf seiner Stirn hatte er ein zusätzliches Paar Augen und statt einer Nase hatte er zwei Löcher am Hals durch die er zu atmen, schien. „Ja, ich weiß für euch Oberflächenweltler sieht es befremdlich aus aber hier in der Unterwasserstadt, Terusan City, sehen alle anders aus. Stimmt's Leute?“, die letzten beiden Wörter schrie er durch die leeren Straßen. Augenblicklich kamen weitere, seltsam aussehen Gestalten aus den Gassen geschlurft. Sie hielten brennende Fackeln und Mistgabeln in den Händen, als Cornelius die erschrockenen Blicke der Piraten bemerkte, rief er zu den anderen Stadtbewohnern, „Das sind Piraten“. Ein lautes „Awwww“, drang von den Anderen herüber und sie ließen enttäuscht die Fackeln und die Mistgabeln sinken. „Wieso stört es euch nicht das wir Piraten sind?“, fragte Lee erstaunt. „Nun ja, diese Stadt besitzt ein Geheimnis, ein Geheimnis an das die Weltregierung und all ihre Schoßhündchen gern hätte“, antwortete Corn. „Und das wäre?“, fragte Senbei interessiert. Zur Antwort packte Cornelius Mikes Schwert, zog es aus der Scheide und schnitt sich selbst damit den Arm ab. Das leblose Körperteil fiel zu Boden, doch aus Corns Körper spross sofort ein neuer Arm hervor, diese war aber viel heller als der restliche Körper. „Seht ihr, wir Mutanten sind unsterblich, selbst wenn man uns das Herz rausreißen würde, würde es sich innerhalb von wenigen Augenblicken reproduzieren. Und dieses Geheimnis will die Regierung haben“ „Aber, warum fürchtet ihr nicht das Piraten dieses Geheimnis auch haben wollen?“, fragte Blink. „Weil echte Piraten dieses Geheimnis gar nicht nutzen könnten beziehungsweise wollten. Ihr müsst wissen um ein Mutant zu werden muss man mehrere Jahren der Strahlung eines Uran Steins, der Größe eines Elefantenbullen, ausgesetzt sein. Ich meine habt ihr je ein Schiff gesehen das einen Elefantenbullen tragen kann, ohne sämtlichen Platz zu benötigen? Marine oder ähnliches jedoch könnten, einfach den Stein in einen Turm einbauen, die Strahlung bündeln und ihn auf eine Basis oder ähnliches lenken, so wie wir, besser gesagt“, erläuterte Cornelius. „Also macht euch keine Sorgen, solange ihr weniger als 1 Woche hier bleibt, haben die Strahlen keine Auswirkung, auf euch, aber ihr solltet nichts aus dieser Stadt essen und ihr solltet auch nicht ins Wasser gehen, das ist sehr wichtig, denn es ist verseucht“, meinte Corn, „Aber nun zeig ich euch ein wenig die Stadt“. Die Piraten ließen sich alles zeigen, was ihnen Cornelius zeigen wollte. Zum Beispiel, die Arena unter der scherzhaft, „Kampf auf Leben und Tod“, stand. Corn erklärte ihnen das es in der Arena nicht darum ging den Gegner zu töten, sondern eine gewisse Anzahl von rausgerissenen oder abgetrennten Körperteilen zu erreichen. Die normalerweise tödlichen Punkte, zählten doppelt. Desweiteren zeigte Corn ihnen das Rathaus, den Zoo und noch einige andere Gebäude, jedoch besuchten sie nicht das Wohnviertel, da es dort sowieso nur Häuser gibt. Um die Mittagszeit gingen die Piraten auf ihr Schiff um zu essen, Corn aß derweilen, etwas das aussah, wie eine farbenwechselndes Radieschen, das so groß war, wie ein gewöhnliches Sandwich. Nach dem Essen führte die Gruppe ihren Rundgang fort, sie waren gerade mitten in der Innenstadt, als plötzlich eine Explosion zu vernehmen war. Sie blickten in die Richtung aus der die Explosion zu vernehmen, war und sahen das ein Teil der Stadt lichterloh leuchtete. „Oh mein Gott, da drüben brennt es“, rief Cornelius. „Corn, heilt ihr Mutanten auch bei Feuer?“, fragte Koba K schockiert. „Nein, das ist ja das Problem, wenn wir Mutanten komplett brennen oder mit Feuerstein in Berührung kommen, verlieren wir die Fähigkeit Unsterblich zu sein“, erklärte Corn, der zunehmend nervös wurde, „Wir müssen zurück zu eurem Schiff damit ich euch zur Evakuierungsschleuse bringen kann“, fügte Corn hinzu, als Schweiß auf seiner Stirn ausbrach. Kleine Düsen an der Decke öffneten sich und es begann zu regnen, „Oh gut, jemand hat das Löschsystem aktiviert, aber ich sollte euch trotzdem hier raus schaffen, falls es ein Unruhestifter war, der das Feuer entfacht hat, könnte er für euch gefährlich werden“, schloss Corn. Die Gruppe rannte durch die Straßen von Terusan City, bis sie plötzlich einen Schrei vor sich vernahmen. Mitten auf der Straße stand ein Mann, der gerade einem Mutanten mit bloßen Händen, den Arm ausriss und ihm mit einem Schwert, den Kopf abschlug. Der Mann schrie erneut, offenbar aus Wut, „Wieso sterbt ihr nicht?“, rief der Mann, verärgert warf er den Mutanten, dessen fehlende Teile bereits nachgewachsen waren, durch ein Fenster in eines der Häuser. „Bleibt zurück. Er darf nicht bemerken das ihr Oberflächenweltler seit“, sagte Corn. Er zog eine Jitte aus seiner Hose, wo sie versteckt war und gab sie der Hand auf seinem Hinterkopf. „Schlag der Gerechtigkeit“, rief Corn und lief auf den Mann zu, der zuvor geschrien hatte. Corn schlug zuerst mit seiner linken Hand zu, diese wurde von seinem Gegner abgefangen. Der Gegner setzte zu einem Hieb mit seinem Schwert an, doch wurde dieses von Corns Jitte geblockt. Nun hatte der Mutant noch eine Hand frei, die er dem Eindringling ins Gesicht rammte. Der Unruhestifte wankte ein paar Schritte zurück, jetzt erst erkannte Corn das er schon mehrere Wunden davon getragen hatte, außerdem fielen ihm die Augen des Mannes auf, sie waren Blutrot. Der Mann erkannte die Piraten und identifizierte sie als Sterbliche, da sie keine Absonderheiten, wie die anderen Freaks hier hatten. „Darf ich mich vorstellen? Mein Name ist Ray und du stehst mir im Weg, Mutant“, sagte Ray, „Chi: Wurf“. Blut quoll aus einer der frischen Wunden Rays, es schlang sich um Corns Arme und Beine und nach einer raschen Handbewegung Rays, schoss das Blut den Mutanten über die Dächer der Häuser. Ray leckte sich die Lippen, als er auf unsere Helden zustürmte, freudig stellte er sich bereits ihre toten Körper vor. Er hob sein Schwert um den Ersten von ihnen niederzumetzeln. „Death Strike“ „Parallel Flourish“. Die Schwerter Kais, Senbeis und Mikes krachten aufeinander. Senbeis Schwert stand parallel zu Mikes Schwert, so blockten sie Kais vertikalen Angriff. „Ich werde euch töten“, meinte Ray und seine Stimme klang, wie die eines Psychopaten. „Das sehe ich mir an“, rief Kock der vorgestürmt war und Kai mit einem „Erd-Hammer“, ins Gesicht schlug.